One Way To Pregnant
by Latifun Kanurilkomari
Summary: Luka sudah menikah selama dua tahun, sayangnya masih belum punya momongan. Dokter bilang ia harus tes HSG. Itu tes apa ya? Warning: dalam kedokteran setiap sendi tubuh manusia itu bukan hal yang tabu. Jadi jangan pikiran macam-macam ya...Dibuat untuk meramaikan challenge #VocaIdMedicJam2017. Selamat Hari Kesehatan Nasional 12 November 2017.


Dokter itu melirik Luka dari balik selembar kertas yang sedang dibacanya, catatan rekam medis. Luka duduk dengan gugup, tanpa bisa ia cegah ia mencengkram tangan suaminya. Gakupo, pria berstatus suami Luka tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan istrinya dengan lembut. Sesekali ia memberikan tekanan yang cukup kuat pada tangan Luka. Tidak keras, tentu saja, hanya sekedar agar Luka bisa rileks. Terbukti saat ini wajah istrinya tidak sepucat tadi, walau wajah gugupnya tidak bisa disembunyikan.

"Hmm, saya lihat ibu sudah cukup lama diterapi dengan menggunakan obat-obatan, ya?"

Luka tersentak sedikit, sang dokter meletakkan kertas yang ia baca dan tersenyum lembut.

"I-iya Dok."

"Baiklah, di sini saya akan mengatakan sejujurnya. Dari hasil USG yang tadi saya lihat rahim Ibu baik-baik saja. Tidak ada kista atau gangguan apapun." Di sini Luka agak lega saat dokter mengatakan dirinya bersih dari kista.

"Tapi tetap saja kita akan mencoba metode yang lain. Apalagi Ibu dan Bapak tadi sudah menikah – maaf berapa lama?"

"Dua tahun, Dok." Kali ini Gakupo yang menjawab.

"Ah, iya dua tahun. Itu sudah cukup untuk memulai program kehamilan." Sang Dokter meraih buku catatan pasien dan menuliskan sesuatu yang entah apa Luka tidak tahu. Dokter itu kembali menatap Luka dan Gakupo sambil tersenyum lembut dan menarik selembar kertas memo kecil.

"Jadi begini, langkah yang akan saya lakukan adalah Ibu dan Bapak diharuskan untuk menjalani serangkaian tes. Ini untuk mencari sumber penyebabnya dan kita akan coba mengobati dari sana. Karena – mohon maaf Pak – bisa saja bukan Ibunya yang bermasalah, tapi Bapak." Sang dokter menatap Gakupo dengan tatapan memohon maaf. Gakupo hanya mengangguk paham.

"Ada dua tes yang harus dijalani oleh Ibu, tes Insulin Puasa dan Tes HSG. Sementara untuk Bapak menjalani tes sperma." Sang dokter menarik kertas yang agak besar, Luka membaca secara terbalik: Rekomendasi Dokter untuk Tes Lab.

Sang dokter menyentreng beberapa pilihan yang berbeda dari tiga lembar kertas dan memberikannya pada suster yang siaga berada di sampingnya saat ini. Sang suster melipat kertas rekomendasi itu dengan rapi dan meletakkannya dalam amplop.

"Nanti setelah kita mengetahui hasil dari tes labnya, saya akan melakukan pengobatan sesuai dengan hasil tersebut." Sang dokter kembali menulis tata urutan metode yang akan ia lakukan. Luka menatap metode itu dengan serius. " _Kalau_ misalnya cara ini tidak berhasil, maka langkah selanjutnya kita akan melakukan inseminasi buatan. Dan _kalau_ ini tidak berhasil juga maka kita akan melakukan bayi tabung." Sang dokter mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Luka yang mulai terlihat horor.

"Tenang saja, untuk saat ini kita akan fokus melakukan tes saja terlebih dahulu." Sang dokter berusaha menenangkan Luka.

"Saat ini saya akan berikan obat agar ibu haid. Ibu sudah tiga bulan tidak haid dan dinding rahim Ibu sudah tebal. Kita harus luruhkan dinding itu terlebih dulu sebelum melakukan tes lab. Untuk persyaratan yang harus dilakukan sebelum tes lebih baik ibu langsung ke bagian lab saja dan bertanya langsung."

Luka mulai merasa lemas. Dokter di hadapannya ini baik sih. Baik juga bermetode secara runtut, berbeda dengan dokter spesialis kebidanan yang Luka dan Gakupo datangi sebelum ini. Tidak bermetode dan runtut, selalu memberikan obat-obatan entah apa yang membuat Luka menjadi lelah untuk kontrol program kehamilan.

"Ada yang mau ditanyakan lagi, Bu? Pak?"

Tapi entah kenapa, Luka malah jadi lebih lelah dibanding sebelumnya.

* * *

.

.

.

 **ONE WAY TO PREGNANT**

 _By: Latifun Kanurilkomari_

 _Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan punya saya. Pastinya! Diikutsertakan untuk challenge_ # _VocaIdMedicJam2017_

.

.

.

* * *

Luka akhirnya haid juga. Setelah tiga bulan entah kenapa tidak haid – dan yang membuat kecewa hasil _tes pack_ masih menunjukkan satu garis – akhirnya Luka memutuskan untuk mengunjungi dokter special kebidanan yang lain. Meninggalkan dokter sebelumnya yang sangat tidak jelas atau istilah kerennya mencari _second opinion_.

Hari ini hari kedua haidnya. Setelah kemarin terbaring diam di tempat tidur karena nyeri haid yang tak tertahan – _tiga bulan nyeri haid diakumulasi! Coba bayangkan senyeri apa?_ – dan membuat Gakupo bingung tak kepayang akhirnya hari ini Luka bisa bangun dari tempat tidur. Tentu saja suaminya itu bersikeras ia tidak boleh menyapu, mengepel dan hal-hal rumah tangga lainnya. Bahkan termasuk memasak! Sebagai gantinya Gakupo bangun pagi-pagi sekali dan memasakkan makanan untuk Luka seharian penuh nanti. Duh, Gakupo kau memang suami idaman!

Luka meraih _handphone_ miliknya dan memasukkan nomor tertentu. Menunggu nada dering beberapa saat dan mendengar suara yang agak dingin di seberang sana.

" _Rumah Sakit Ibu dan Anak Hokkaido. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"_

"Ah iya. Bisa tolong disambungkan dengan bagian Radiologi?"

" _Bisa saya tahu terlebih dahulu nama Ibu dan keperluan?"_

"Saya Kamui Luka. Ingin mendaftar untuk tes HSG."

" _Baik akan saya sambungkan dengan bagian Radiologi."_ Tak lama terdengar nada tunggu instrumental. Luka mengenali lagu itu, _Pachelbel Canon in D major._

" _Selamat siang, bagian Radiologi. Bisa saya bantu?"_ terdengar suara yang ceria dari seberang sana. Luka tanpa sadar membuang napas lega.

"Selamat siang. Nama saya Kamui Luka. Saya ingin mendaftar untuk tes HSG."

" _Hari ini hari haid keberapa Bu?"_

"Kedua."

Terdengar suara kertas di balik di ujung sana. Luka memutuskan untuk menunggu. _"Apa Ibu bisa datang hari Senin tanggal 20 November_ _pukul empat sore?"_

Luka mengerutkan kening dan menoleh ke arah kalender dinding yang terpasang tidak jauh dari dirinya. "Apa tidak bisa hari Sabtu atau hari Minggu saja?"

" _Kalau hari Sabtu dan Minggu dokter yang bertugas adalah laki-laki Ibu. Meskipun dokter kami tidak masalah akan tetapi kami rasa Ibu mungkin tidak akan nyaman kalau diperiksa oleh laki-laki_ "

Luka mengangguk paham dan berhenti mendadak. Duh, di seberang sana tidak mungkin melihat dirinya mengangguk, kan?

" _Jadi bagaimana Ibu?"_

Luka berpikir sejenak, "Baiklah, saya ambil tanggal 20 November pukul empat sore."

" _Baik Ibu. Sudah kami catat. Mohon untuk persiapan tes HSG ini ibu membawa pembalut dan tidak berhubungan seksual tiga hari sebelum jadwal tes dilakukan."_

Luka menggumam paham dan bicara beberapa saat untuk formalitas pendaftaran lab. Pembicaraan pun akhirnya selesai dan Luka menutup teleponnya. Tak lupa ia menandai kalender dan memasukkan jadwal tes ke dalam jadwal pribadinya.

.

.

.

Luka dan Gakupo sedang duduk di ruang tunggu Radiologi. Hari masih pukul tiga sore, padahal jadwal mereka jam empat. Gakupo bersikeras mereka menunggu di rumah sakit dan menunggu daripada mereka terburu-buru dan malah menyebabkan hasil lab tidak maksimal. Luka mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, bagian Radiologi memang tidak pernah ramai. _Mungkin karena biayanya yang lumayan menguras kantong_ , benak Luka.

Gakupo masih duduk di sampingnya, menatap layar TV yang sedang menayangkan berita entah apa. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Luka dengan lembut. Luka tidak bisa berkonsentrasi, tangannya gelisah dan mengusap layar _smart phone_ nya tanpa ampun. Ia mendesah kalah dan menutup artikel yang sedang di bacanya saat ini, artikel yang berhubungan dengan tes yang akan ia jalani.

Memang sih beberapa artikelnya bagus dan memberikan gambaran tes macam apa yang akan Luka jalani satu jam lagi. Tapi perasaannya bukannya semakin lega malah semakin gugup. Saking gugupnya ia membuka blog ibu-ibu lain yang sudah menjalani tes ini, akan tetapi bukannya semakin tenang Luka malah menjadi semakin takut. Pasalnya pengalaman mereka malah menceritakan bagaimana gugupnya ibu-ibu itu menjalankan tes dengan sedetil-detilnya, beserta efek samping nyeri hebat selama tiga hari tiga malam tanpa tidur bahkan alergi tertentu. Luka jadi menyesal membaca blog itu.

Wanita itu menarik napas dan mengeluarkannya, mengingat pelajaran pernapasan yang diajarkan di kelas Yoga yang ia ikuti. Menyerah, Luka tidak lagi berusaha mencari informasi – yang sebenarnya sudah ia cari sesaat setelah ia mendaftar tes HSG hingga sekarang – dan memilih membaca novel bertema komedi yang ia bawa. Yah, ia butuh pelepas ketegangan saat ini.

Rasanya belum lama ia membaca, namanya dipanggil oleh bagian Radiologi. Luka menatap Gakupo dengan tatapan memohon yang langsung diikuti suaminya tanpa babibu.

"Mohon maaf, Bapak di luar saja ya. Karena takut efek radiasi." Gakupo mengangguk paham dan mengelus puncak kepala Luka, bermaksud membuatnya tenang. Luka cuma bisa tersenyum pasrah dan memberika semua barang bawaan ke suaminya.

"Mari Ibu, silahkan masuk." Suster itu berbicara dengan nada riang. Luka perhatikan _name tag_ bertulis nama Hatsune Miku.

"Di ruang ganti itu ada pakaian khusus." Miku menunjuk ruang kecil bertirai yang ada di sudut ruangan, "Silahkan Ibu melepaskan semua pakaian Ibu dan gunakan pakaian lab."

Tanpa banyak bicara Luka berjalan ke sudut itu dan melepaskan semua pakaiannya. Ia menggunakan pakaian lab berwarna biru muda yang lebih kearah yukata tapi sangat longgar. Luka melipat secara sembarang pakaian yang ia gunakan dan meletakkannya di tempat yang disediakan dan keluar dari ruang ganti.

"Silahkan tiduran di sini." Miku menunjuk dengan riang, berusaha menenangkan Luka. Wanita itu mulai merasa agak nyaman walau masih sedikit gugup. Ia tiduran di sebuah dipan yang sepertinya terbuat dari kaca yang tebal dan diatasnya ada lampu yang sangat besar. Miku menggunakan sarung tangan karet sterilnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah obat yang lumayan besar.

"Ini obat penghilang nyeri. Saya akan masukkan ke dalam lubang dubur Ibu untuk mencegah kemungkinan nyeri selama tes." Miku menjelaskan dengan riang. Luka mengangguk saja.

Miku meminta Luka agar berbaring agak miring dan memposisikan kaki Luka agar lebih nyaman. Luka menurut saja. Belum sempat melakukan apapun Luka merasakan Miku sudah memasukkan obat itu ke dalam tubuhnya.

"Sudah selesai Ibu. Sekarang tinggal menunggu dokter saja ya."

 _Lumayan cepat_ , batin Luka. _Setidaknya ia tidak perlu merasa gugup lama-lama atau mungkin juga karena suster ini memang sudah terbiasa_.

Sedetik kemudian seorang dokter wanita masuk ke ruangan. Luka mengamati dokter itu yang sedang tersenyum ramah padanya. Rambutnya berwarna coklat dan dipotong pendek. Ia juga mengenakan kemeja berkancing berwarna merah yang ditutupi dengan jas dokter berwarna putih.

"Selamat sore Ibu Kamui Luka. Saya dokter spesialis radiologi Sakine Meiko." Dokter Meiko tersenyum riang. Luka bertanya-tanya apakah semua petugas Radiologi memang diharuskan bersikap riang dan ramah kepada pasiennya. Luka hanya menggumam pelan membalas sapaan dokter itu.

"Nah, sebelumnya saya katakana kepada anda. Walaupun dalam tes ini anda merasa tidak nyaman atau merasa kaget tolong jangan bergerak secara reflex. Cukup tarik napas dan buang saja, ya Bu?" Meiko menatap Luka di sisi pembaringan dan tersenyum ramah. Luka mengangguk dengan berat.

Meiko pergi ke sudut lain untuk mencuci tangannya sementara Miku mulai mengatur posisi kaki Luka untuk menjalankan tes. Terdengar bunyi langkah Meiko yang semakin mendekat dan bunyi decit kursi. Luka tidak bisa melihat tapi ia bisa mendengar bunyi karet sarung tangan steril.

"Kita mulai Ya Bu."

Luka berdoa dan mulai mengatur dirinya sendiri agar terasa nyaman dan tenang. Ia tidak bisa melihat apa yang dilakukan Meiko tapi suster bernama Hatsune Miku itu berdiri di sampingnya dan menatapnya dengan ramah. Entahlah, Luka tidak bisa melihat wajah suster itu yang kini tertutup masker.

"Saya akan mengoleskan betadine ya Bu. Ini untuk menjaga kesterilan. Jadi jangan kaget kalau ibu melihat ada warna merah-merah. Itu hanya betadine saja kok." Meiko memberi informasi masih dengan nada ramah. Luka hanya diam, memangya apalagi yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang?

Sesaat Luka bisa merasakan sensasi dingin dan bau steril yang cukup kuat di area wanita miliknya. Ia tidak terlalu kaget sih. Mungkin karena itulah Meiko informatif di awal, agar pasiennya merasa nyaman dan tidak tegang.

Luka tidak tahu lagi apa yang dilakukan oleh dokter itu, tapi yang pasti Luka bisa merasakan rasa dingin seperti ditiup angin lalu bunyi peralatan berdentang pelan yang diletakkan. Apa yang dilakukan oleh dokter Meiko Luka tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu. Luka memilih untuk menutup mata dan berkomat-kamit, membaca doa.

"Tarik napas ya Ibu."

 _Inilah_ _saatnya_ , batin Luka. Ia menarik napas dan merasakan sensasi dingin seperti besi. Karena dokter Meiko sudah mengingatkan Luka untuk tidak bergerak secara refleks maka Luka bisa mengontrol tubuhnya dan mengingat kembali pelajaran pernapasan di kelas Yoga.

Luka tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan oleh Meiko tapi tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan ada cairan yang mengalir masuk ke dalam rahimnya. Sedetik kemudian Luka mulai merasa nyeri. Rasanya seperti nyeri haid, walau tidak sehebat yang kemarin saat nyeri haid diakumulasi tiga bulan. Tapi tetap saja dengan situasi posisi kaki yang membuka, lalu ada saluran yang dimasukkan ke dalam rahimnya ditambah rasa nyeri membuat situasi Luka tidak terlalu nyaman. Luka masih berusaha mengatur napasnya tapi tanpa sengaja ia juga meraih tangan Miku dan menggenggamnya keras. Luka butuh apapun untuk berpegangan. Miku hanya tersenyum ramah dan membiarkan Luka menggenggam keras tangannya.

Ia tiduran sesaat, mengatur napasnya. Perlahan rasa nyerinya mulai berkurang. Miku menggunakan satu tangan untuk memposisikan kamera X-Ray diatas rahim Luka – dan membiarkan satu tangannya lagi digenggam keras oleh Luka.

"Difoto dulu ya Bu."

Luka mengangguk lemah dan melepaskan tangan Miku perlahan. Meiko dan Miku buru-buru keluar ruangan. Lampu sorot menyala perlahan dan Luka bisa mendengar bunyi desingan mesin. Mesin itu mengambil foto sebanyak dua kali dan lampu sorot kembali mati secara perlahan.

Miku dan Meiko kembali memasuki ruangan, kali ini Miku memposisikan kamera ke satu arah sebelum akhirnya memberikan kembali tangannya untuk Luka genggam. Dokter Meiko kembali menyemprotkan cairan ke dalam tubuh Luka. Tubuh Luka diposisikan miring ke kanan oleh Miku – dengan dibantu Meiko karena satu tangan Miku masih dingenggam erat.

"Difoto lagi ya Bu."

Dan proses yang sama kembali terulang. Tapi kali ini rasa nyerinya tidak terlalu hebat. Memang ada rasa nyeri tapi Luka bisa mengontrol rasa sakit itu sehingga ia tidak perlu lagi menggenggam tangan Miku. Paling ia hanya menutup mata dan berkonsentrasi mengatur napas.

Meiko kembali menyemprotkan cairan dan kali ini tubuh Luka diposisikan miring ke kiri. Kali ini rasa nyerinya sudah tidak terlalu kuat walau Luka masih merasa tidak nyaman dengan saluran besi yang masih terpasang. Proses foto kembali berulang. Setelah proses foto selesai, Meiko dan Miku membantu Luka untuk berbaring biasa. Luka masih sibuk mengatur napasnya.

"Tarik napas lagi ya Bu."

Luka tidak tahu kenapa ia harus menarik napas lagi tapi ia berusaha patuh. Lagipula sejak awal tes ia memang sudah sibuk mengatur napasnya. Sedetik kemudian Luka merasakan saluran besi telah dikeluarkan dari dalam tubuhnya dan Miku memposisikan kakinya untuk lurus seperti biasa. Kali ini Luka tidur telentang dengan normal.

"Sudah selesai Bu. Silahkan tiduran terlebih dahulu ya. Kalau Ibu merasa sudah kuat untuk berdiri Ibu boleh pulang." Meiko kini menghampiri sisi Luka dan menatap ramah. Luka hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Setelah tes ini mungkin ibu akan menemukan bercak merah keluar. Tapi itu normal kok Bu. Itu sisa betadine." Meiko memberi informasi terakhir kalinya sebelum akhirnya pamit. Miku menarik tirai ruangan agar Luka merasa nyaman untuk tiduran lebih lama.

"Saya panggil suami Ibu kemari ya." Luka mengangguk.

Tak lama kemudian Gakupo masuk ruangan dan menghampiri Luka yang masih tiduran.

"Bagaimana?"

"Lemas. Dan lapar." Luka menggumam pelan. Demi tes HSG ini Luka sengaja tidak makan sejak jam 10 pagi dan hanya sarapan buah saja. Gakupo mengangguk paham, "Sehabis ini kita makan."

Luka sudah tidak merasa nyeri lagi dan perlahan bangun untuk duduk – yang dibantu oleh Gakupo. Setelah menimbang Luka memutuskan untuk berdiri.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa?"

Luka mengangguk. "Hmm. Sudah tidak terasa nyeri lagi." Luka mengganti kembali bajunya sementara Gakupo membicarakan sesuatu dengan petugas Radiologi. Saat Luka selesai mengganti pakaiannya Gakupo sudah menunggunya.

"Yuk, makan."

Luka tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan suaminya. Ah, kalau sudah bersama suami tersayang rasanya lega dan menenangkan. Dan untunglah tes HSGnya tidak separah dari berbagai blog yang ia baca.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Omake**_

 _Tiga hari setelahnya_

"Syukurlah. Setelah tes tidak ada rasa nyeri berlebihan atau alergi apapun yang muncul." Luka menggumam pelan.

"Mungkin reaksinya beda-beda tergantung individunya." Gakupo mengusap kepala Luka.

"Mungkin juga."

 ** _#End_**

* * *

 ** _A/N_ : **_Ini pengalaman asli mas broooo... yah walau enggak detil-detil banget dijelasin di sini atau petugasnya enggak seramah di fic ini juga sih. Kalau udah berasa nyeri males banget ngomong makanya lebih enak tutup mata, tarik napas dan diem aja. Petugasnya juga udah tau sih pasiennya boro-boro mau ngobrol, lah nahan nyeri aja udah perjuangan banget._

 _Tapi iyee... pengalaman gue adalah kalau mau tes HSG mending gak usah baca-baca blog orang. Kadang itu terlalu drama dan bukannya bikin elo tenang malah jadi stress sendiri. Dulu gue sempet baca dua atau tiga blog orang yang efeknya drama banget sampai mengkeret sendiri. Eh untungnya ada blog lain yang membandingkan dengan USG Vaginal dan bilang lebih gak nyaman USG itu dibanding tes ini. Walau kalau menurut gue enggak tepat juga sih. Kalau USG kan bentar kalau tes ini ada sampai setengah jam. Kalau dari segi durasi tes HSG lebih gak nyaman dibanding USG._

 _Mengerjakan ini sambil mengingat kenangan saat itu (hahaha...masih ngilu rasanya) sambil buka-buka referensi artikel:_

 **Tes HSG (Program Kehamilan, AyahBunda)** _dan_ **blog (brianggita wordpress)** _yang membantu agar gue gak terlalu stress._

 _Sambil nemenin suami yang ngerjain kerjaan kantor sambil ngunyah kismis. Lah, gue batuk jadi dilarang makan tuh kismis. Curaaanggg :"( makannya pas di depan gue lagi... dari jam 2 siang sampai jam 5 sore. Kok lama? U know lah, emak-emak ada aja tugasnya jadi terpaksa dipotong dulu buat cuci piring lah, ngangkat jemuran sya la la la la. Eh, di Cibitung jam 5 sore ini hujan deras cuy. Jadilah setor nih fic sambil dengerin bunyi rintik hujan dan menghirup petrichor_.

 _Ok stop! Curhatnya kepanjangan. Fic ini dibuat untuk meramaikan challenge #VocaIdMedicJam2017 dan memperingati Hari Kesehatan Nasional._


End file.
